


В Чайна-тауне библейские осадки

by Santus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Chinatown AU, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Possibly Pre-Slash, it's all about latest gatcha, without sex with cup of plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santus/pseuds/Santus
Summary: КейСора зачищают данж и наслаждаются атмосферой (нет).





	В Чайна-тауне библейские осадки

**Author's Note:**

> кейсора мой новый шип сам не погладишь свои кинки никто не погладит так что самоудовлетворяюсь как могу.  
> cкаут "Чайна-таун" сделал мне очень хорошо и пусть там речь о булочках со свининкой пишу что хочу. 
> 
> то что задело за остатки живого и отчасти вдохновило: https://twitter.com/okome_danji/status/1133507912754614272

Кейто морщился брезгливо, на одних лишь мысках переступал остывающие потроха, раскиданные конечности да распластанные тела. Пытался в мерцающем синем свете всматриваться в обезображенные лица, но исполосованные искусно, точно кончиком идеально заточенного клинка.

     Поразительно, думал он, какой гудящей может быть тишина. А затем делал шаг очередной, забываясь, и под подошвой сочно чавкало, брызгало кровью на обнажённые щиколотки.

     Сцедив смачное ругательство сквозь зубы, Кейто замер за углом коридора, прислушался к бормотанию:

     — Ну же, давай… Сора и так напуган… Почему не работает, почему?..

     И решил выглянуть, вздохнув облегчённо, но сперва голос подал:

     — Харукава, это я.

     Тот зашуршал по полу, о ножны бряцнул клинок цзянь, и едва Кейто показался из-за угла, Сора кинулся ему в руки, обнял за шею крепко. Затараторил:

     — Кей-чан-сенпай он не отвечает Сора так напуган неужели с ним и Учителем что-то случилось Сора просил Сора умолял пойти вместе но Сенпай так упорно отказывался поэтому Сора…

     Кейто поскрёб его заскорузлую солнечную макушку и улыбнулся, ссаживая, опуская на пол. Сора растирал слёзы и кровь рукавом по лицу, в другой руке сжимал телефон с кровавыми отпечатками и надписью «Поиск сети».

     — Кей-чан-сенпай так долго не приходил, Сора испугался, что и с ним что-то случилось.

     Долго? 

     Кейто казалось, что прошло едва ли больше часа. Сколько же времени Сора сидел здесь, в одиночестве, среди своих хладных трофеев, пока одежда его не напиталась кровью, а ножны не окрасились в насыщенный глянцевый багрянец?..

     — Харукава, — Кейто выдохнул, поправив очки, сморгнув наваждение от горящих синих глаз, полнившихся слезами. — Идём к выходу. С Аобой и твоим учителем всё в порядке, не может быть не в порядке.

     Сора шмыгнул носом раз и другой, кивнул, послушный и внезапно притихший, и глянул вбок.

     — Сора спрашивал у них — у этих, — где Учитель, что они с ним делали. Полгода делали. Но все, как один, отвечали, что не знают, — Сора пнул привалившееся к стене бездыханное тело, наклонился затем и с пола поднял меч с потяжелевшим от крови темляком на эфесе. Слёзы его высохли, и движением быстрым и молниеносным он метко пронзил острием чужое сомкнутое веко. Кейто услышал, с каким сочным звуком лопнуло, точно виноградина, глазное яблоко, и прозрачный сок заструился из-под ресниц по посеревшей щеке. Голова, пригвождённая, конвульсивно дёрнулась.

     Провернув клинок несколько раз, смакуя и взбивая остатки в опустевшей глазнице, Сора рванул за рукоять обратно на себя.

     — Но Сора видел, что они врали. Каждый, — и неотрывно, не моргая, наблюдал, как грузно тело сползает на пол, пластаясь у их ног.

     Кейто потянул носом густой и влажный воздух, ладонью по лицу провёл, чувствуя себя грязным и запятнанным, с щекотно стекающими по щиколоткам брызгами крови. Густая, словно соус, лужа лизала им резиновые подошвы.

     — Пойдём, Харукава. Они наверняка уже ждут.

     Сора вздрогнул, стоило Кейто взять того за плечо. Головой мотнул, убирая налипшие на лоб волосы, улыбнулся по-детски лучезарно и глянул на Кейто. Только в уголках его горящих глаз ютилась кровожадность, от которой стыло нутро, и та затягивала взор всякий раз, когда Кейто позволял отвести от себя взгляд.

     — Кей-чан-сенпай не станет обманывать Сору, правда? Сора тебе верит! — Сора сощурился, на щеках появились очаровательные ямочки. А у Кейто ком в горле встал. — Идём.

     Сора спрятал цзянь в ножны, потоптался на месте, обтёр ладони об обитые шёлком стены там, где было почище, и потянулся к Кейто. Сказал:

     — Сора не хочет идти сам, — и Кейто подхватил его, придерживая под зад, пока мальчишка обнимал его ногами, заводил руки за шею, крепко в пальцах сжимая меч, и тёрся виском о плечо.

 

     Кейто выдохнул слишком шумно и с облегчением, когда Цумуги их окликнул. Отчего-то босоногий, он стоял возле одного из чёрных автомобилей клана Хасуми, рукой придерживал приоткрытую дверь — Кейто заметил изрезанные бледные голени да ботинки, явно не по размеру обутые, свисающие с заднего сидения; лоскуты синего изодранного ципао, вереницу следов и брызг. Сора тут же заёрзал, соскочил с рук, толкнув Кейто в грудь цзянь, и рванул навстречу Цумуги. Начал лепетать что-то радостно и еле слышно, шмыгать носом, тереть глаза и пытаться влезть в автомобиль. Но Цумуги мягко, придерживая за запястья, оттеснял его.

     — …но Сора хочет его увидеть! Сора так скучал, почему нельзя?..

     — Извини, Сора-кун, — Цумуги улыбнулся, на колени перед Сорой присел и большим пальцем стёр со щёк слёзы. У него был подбритый чужим лезвием левый висок и багровая полоса поперёк уха. — Нацуме-кун слишком устал, но с ним всё в порядке. Через пару дней он придёт в себя, я уверен, и ты сможешь с ним увидеться.

     — Но Сора!.. Сора же так старался, почему нельзя?

     — Кейто-кун.

     Кейто кивнул, без лишних слов перехватывая Сору за руку, отводя ко второму автомобилю. Старший брат за рулём молча наблюдал, не сводя с них глаз.

     — Харукава, поживёшь пока у меня.

     — Не хочу.

     — Сора-кун, — окликнул Цумуги. На раскрытой его ладони чернел кругляш подвески Нацуме, и Сора быстро сцапал его, прижал к груди. — Пара дней, не больше. А когда Нацуме-кун очнётся, отдашь это ему, хорошо? Это твоё задание.

     — Хорошо.

* * *

 

     В машине Сора притирался и лез на колени, пока Кейто устало гладил его затылок и шею. От них обоих разило кровью, и больше всего хотелось горячую ванну и мягкую кровать, а не наблюдать укоризненный взгляд в зеркале заднего вида.

     Кейто прикрыл глаза, Сора вжался губами в его плечо, тихо воя.

     Наконец накрыло.


End file.
